Generator Rex Wiki:Profile image change
From now on (10/25/2011), before changing a template image on others profiles (characters more specifically), we must come here to have a Profile Image Change proposal. This is where we will come and have discussions on whether or not a current image on a page can be proposed with another image that another suggests. When finally coming to a conclusion by votes and reasoning, the image can be changed or remain the same. This is a forum where any user can vote. Rules # Only one image can be voted per vote # An image must get three or more votes in order to be chosen. # If after a week, no one replies to a proposal, then the image can be replaced without discussion or voting. # Sign your signature by using "~~~~" *'Note': If image is declined, it can still be added to a character's gallery. =Current Proposals= Circe Circe Profile.png|Current image Circe Profile2.png|Proposal #01 I like it. The proposed looks more natural, but the lighting is a little darker though. But proposed is better.--GreyKanadeTenshi 00:04, November 11, 2011 (UTC) I think the lighting in the proposed picture is more natural. I also like the fact that there are no other characters in the background. Note: Proposal #01 was brightened a little bit, so if anyone thinks it looks too bright, I can upload another version. Katara20 21:33, November 6, 2011 (UTC) : Although there might be other characters in the background, I still prefer the current other than Proposal #1. The current image is brighter, larger, and has a better view of her whole face as opposed to the second photo (it's a little dark, hair is covering eye a little, and her bust shot isn't so much noticed like the current image.) —JuniperAlien 13:08, November 7, 2011 (UTC) :: I've uploaded a larger version of Proposal #01, so size is no longer an issue. I forgot to mention this, but I think Proposal #01 has better contrast than the current image. Katara20 20:48, November 7, 2011 (UTC) ::: I still stand with the current image. Guess we'll have to wait for other decisions. JuniperAlien 00:30, November 8, 2011 (UTC) ::: I think Proposal #2 is better, it seems to be higher quality, plus, the Favorite Character Template for Circe is really big, so could we use proposal #2 for it? Smurfs (B1K3) Talk Contributions Blog GenRexFanFic GenRexAnswers 05:29, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :::: B1K3, I think you meant Proposal #01? There's only one proposal XD Anyway about the Circe's profile pic...I am conflicted. I liked the current picture because her expression, her face angled better and torso was shown more. The second had better quality, no yellow hue and better contrast. So, I can't decide --Flickfreak 18:23, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Black Knight Black Knight.png|Current image Black Knight Profile-Proposal #01.PNG|Proposal #01 BK Prop.png|Proposal #02 BKProposal06.png|Proposal #03 BKProposal05.png|Proposal #04 Black Knight proposal.png|Proposal #05 The first proposal has better lighting and character of the face are more visible (you can always upload a better version). Girlyfan-of-generator-rex 20:02, November 14, 2011 (UTC) : Well, for one, I agree. I like Propsal #1. Shows the lighting of her hair a lot better. To be honest, I thought her hair was black at first when I saw her...turns out it's indigo. So I think it'll be a lot better to put that photo up. JuniperAlien 20:35, November 14, 2011 (UTC) :: Leave as is. [[User:Firestormblaze|'Oh, you ']] are so, getting '[[User blog:Firestormblaze|'punk busted.]] 04:55, November 16, 2011 (UTC) ::: I like image Proposal #02. I just believe it needs to be a little smaller. In spite of that, it doesn't really show much of her chest like the other images. But it does show more color.—JuniperAlien (talk) 22:47, November 25, 2011 (UTC) :::: I like the second one, but the hair was kinda bit cropped? Flickfreak 15:07, November 29, 2011 (UTC) :::: So posted few others, is it any good? Oh what I meant the previous comment is I like the Proposal 01, the Proposal 02 had good color but the image is kinda cropped. Sorry for the confusion Flickfreak 06:21, December 16, 2011 (UTC) I vote for Proposal 03 now. JuniperAlien (talk) 08:16, December 16, 2011 (UTC) : I agree with JuniperAlien! the proposal #3 is very bright and i like how you cropped :) Girlyfan-of-generator-rex 11:37, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :: I think Proposal #04 has the best facial detail and shows more of her personality. But overall, I think Proposal #03 would be the most suitable as a profile picture. Katara20 (talk) 15:44, December 16, 2011 (UTC) I'm all way to the 'current image' proposition. Maybe it's dark - but well she's called "black" for a reason and her face shows this displeased look she used so any times.--Wszemir 19:16, January 1, 2012 (UTC) : That's a good point, Wszemir. Anyway, I added another option. It has more facial detail than Proposal #04 and the lighting is just as good. The only thing I don't like about it is the Cartoon Network logo. :-/ I can also upload the un-cropped version of that image, if anyone's interested. Katara20 (talk) 15:13, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Lava Spitting E.V.O. Lava Spitting EVO Profile.png|Current Image Lava Spitting EVO Proposal.png|Proposal 01 The whole view of the body is visible, and it's in perfect quality. The current image, I believed, is too zoomed in. —JuniperAlien (talk) 09:20, January 31, 2012 (UTC) : I agree. Katara20 (talk) 00:58, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Etude Etude.jpg|Current image Etude Proposal 1.png|Proposal #01 The proposed image has a better shot and quality as opposed to the current image and it shows more of his personality. The only down part about it is the fact that it's darker. —JuniperAlien (talk) 20:05, February 4, 2012 (UTC) : I brightened the proposed image a little. I think the proposal is much better than the current image. Katara20 (talk) 21:40, February 4, 2012 (UTC)